Seeing You Again
by Andysleeps
Summary: AU Buffy's a customs worker,in love with her work. Spike'sWilliam's a new guys she meets one morning. But whats the conection between her work and romantic life?
1. Hard ground

Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously. If it where, this wouldn't be fanfition. A/N: This is my first fic, so if it sucks, well, tell me. Or help me. Either one works. Review and make my miserable existence on this earth bareable. Rating: Ughhh.....PG13? Maybe. Don't really know..or care.  
  
Seeing You Again  
  
Buffy cursed around the keys in her mouth. She was late for work, again. One more time, and she would have a little run in with her supervisor, Cordelia. Or Queen Bitch, as the rest of the office has come to know her by. Pushing her purse over her shoulder, Buffy stepped out of her house and locked the door behind her. Luckily she was only a 15 minute walks away from her office.  
Buffy Summers worked in a customs office, but antiquities where her specialty. She was an ace at decrypting old Sumerian texts. You never know what people want to bring into this country.  
Buffy ran past the door into her coffee shop, as she liked to call it. The Bronze, it was called. She loved their coffee, especially in the morning when she was late. She grabbed the still boiling coffee from the counter, paid the new girl, and walked out. Damn. Buffy thought, glancing at her watch. Damn. Damn. Damn. Pushing passed the crowds in the now busy street, she wound her way towards her office, when she felt her shoulder colliding with something. She lost her balance, than fell backwards onto the ground, her scalding coffee burning her chest and hand.  
''Damn!'', Buffy exclaimed, cursing. Her eyes where still clamped shut, but relaxed when she heard a soothing voice.  
''You all right, pet?'' Buffy opened her eyes to find the most gorgeous, soothing pair staring back into hers. They belonged to a chiseled face, pale and almost like white marble. He looks like a goddamn Greek god, Buffy thought. She let herself wallow in his eyes for a moment before remembering where she was.  
''Uhh, help?' 'she asked in a whimpering tone. The man gently helped her to her feet, and picked up her purse as Buffy leaned against a street lamp post for support. She put her hand on her shoulder, and winced. She could feel a bruise making it's way onto her skin. The British sounding man put his hand out to support her as he handed her her purse.  
''Sorry, Didn't mean to do that. How's the shoulder?'' He asked her timidly. A pained look crossed his face.  
''I'll be alright. Sorry for ramming into you, I'm sort of late, but, oh well, doesn't matter now. I'm Buffy, ..Summers..Mr.?''  
''William. William Spike Giles" 


	2. Bad nights, good medicine

Disclamer: Don't own them, never will. Damn you Joss. Just Kidding, you know I love you. A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue or is it pointless? Am I a horrible writer? Review and answer, or let me die of madness. You're choice really. I'm not forcing anything. *Mind control, MIND CONTROL!* I realize they're (Buffy and Spike) not really acting like themselves in the show, but all will be revealed in due time, including why Spike has Giles' last name. There's actually a really good storyline to all of this, I just have to type it. (Did I mention this is AU?)  
  
Seeing You Again  
Ch.2  
  
"Do you think you think you could walk me to my office? I have a feeling my shoulders dislodged,'' Buffy asked meekly. For some strange reason she felt she could trust him. Maybe he uses mind control? Buffy thought to herself. She smiled inwardly. Great, idiot Buffy is making her return. Her head still felt funny from her little "adventure" last night.  
"Oh bollocks! I'm truly sorry, pet. Here, let me help you," William took her purse, shoved it under his arm, and gently took Buffy by the arm. "Now easy does it, love." He slowly walked her down the street. While they walked Buffy slowly analyzed him. He was dressed in black faded jeans, a black shirt and denim jacket. Nothing to special, but something seemed off. Buffy disregarded her spider sense She studied his features. He had bottle- blond hair, and his face was very chiseled. Again Buffy felt that something about him was strangely familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.  
As they reached the colossus building Buffy worked in, she turned around and faced him. "Thanks, but I'll be all right from here. The new nurse in the health department will just pop my shoulder right back in a jiffy'', Buffy said while making hand motions. A realizing look came faintly to Spike's features, but it quickly disappeared.  
"Right you are love. Well.err., good luck!'' Spike muttered and turned around and walked off, backtracking. Why does he look so familiar? Oh Boy, this feels like a bad morning At least it's not as bad as last night. Buffy thought to herself and groaned. She stepped into the building and wound to the back of the first floor, where the small health department was located. The nurse that worked there, Willow, was one of Buffy's close acquaintances.  
She walked through the door the red headed nurses office and sat down in a chair. Willow looked up from her book to stare quizzically at Buffy.  
"Hey Buffy, had a nice evening last night?'' Willow said cheerily.  
"Not really, Riley, the guy I was seeing for a while, dumped me,'' Buffy explained miserably,'' So I went home and got a little happy with the beer. I always said alcohol and me are not such a good combination''. Buffy shook her head at Willow's astonished face.  
"Oh, wow, Buffy. Is there anything I can do to, you know, help?'' Willow asked sheepishly. She seemed really sorry she had asked a question in the first place.  
"Nahh, It's not that big a deal, really. But, err, I was sort of hung- over , so I bumped into a guy on the street just now, and I think I might have cussed a little to hard at him. Not to mention I'm pretty sure I dislodged my shoulder when I fell.''  
Willow immediately rushed over to a cabinet near the door, grabbed a bottle of something, and walked towards Buffy.  
"Here, have one of these, and Ill put your shoulder in place. The meds should help clear your head a little,'' Willow recited, snapping into "medicine mode'', as Buffy called it. Willow handed Buffy a bottle of water from her desk, and watched as Buffy downed the pill. She then reached over, and carefully placed her shoulder back into place. Buffy winced as she felt her bines grind together and finally pop back into position.  
Buffy groaned, "I hope the guy that knocked me over and walked me here doesn't think I'm a complete freak now. I cant really remember what happened the few minutes after the fall.'' A worried look crossed her face.  
"don't worry, it should all come back to you within a couple of hours,'' Willow said compassionately. "Just wait 'till you meet the new boss'' 


	3. Meetings and Notes

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Just wish they would be. A/N: So? How is it so far? If there anything you want me to add? Any new characters? Just review! Actually, just review even if you have nothing to say. I like reviews. *hint, hint..Oh! One more thing. *waves dorkily at camera* Hi Lauren! A/N2: I have finals next week, and rush week is after that, so I might not have the chance to update for a while, but I'll try to get you one new chapter a week.  
  
***=thought  
Ch.3  
Buffy stared at the papers on her desk. The words blurred and focused again. Buffy shook her head to clear it. *The meetings starting any minute. I should go, do not want to be late to the first meeting with the new boss*. She had met him a few days ago, when she found out Cordelia's last day was Friday. Today was Thursday. Buffy felt a lot better now, 3 hours after she got to work. She could sort of remember what happened, but refused to think about it until she got home. But she couldn't get that man, William, out of her head. She got up, pushed some papers around until she found the desired file, and tucked it under her arm. She left her office at brisk pace and walked down the long hallway to the meeting room. Knocking once, she entered the room. She saw the first empty seat and sat down in it. At that point she chanced a look around the table, and noticed that all the heads of departments where there. Willow, as head of the med department, was sitting to her right, three seats away. Next to her was Alexander, head of security. He and Willow have known each other since grade school. Buffy looked up to the head of the table, and found the new boss sitting in the head chair, with Cordelia standing behind his right shoulder. Realization hit Buffy when she remembered the man who had walked her to work that day. No wonder he looked so familiar. He was, except for his hair and eyes, a very similar, younger version of her new boss. *Why do I get the feeling this is not a good thing?*, Buffy asked herself, still staring at her new boss. She realize what she was doing and quickly looked away, busying herself with some of her papers.*What if they're related? No, that's not possible, so stop worrying!* Buffy took a big calming breath and took out her notebook. She started to pay attention to what was being said. It looked like Cordelia was just sitting back, observing what was being said by the new boss. "Now, I hope we can all get along well, and do our work efficiently and, uhh..properly", the new guy was saying in a thick British accent. *Looks like he's pretty uptight*Buffy commented to herself. *at least he's better than Cordelia. Boy am I glad she's getting married* The meeting soon progressed from there, but Buffy was zoning out from there. She couldn't get William out of her mind. *Why cant I stop thinking about him? I should have done something instead of just saying goodbye. Maybe asked for his number. He was pretty good look--* Buffy was shaken out of her thought process. "Buffy, Everything OK?" Willow asked in a concerned voice. "Oh, uh, yeah," with that Buffy started giving the news on her department. She had recently found out that a group of rare art and book collectors where planning to move their headquarters to the East Coast from England. "I think they call themselves The Watchers Council", Buffy said, looking over her notes.  
Soon the meeting was over, and Buffy walked over to her office. When she got there, her secretary, Harmony, said she got a note from some man and that it was on her desk. Wondering who it was from, she went into her office and sat down at her desk. In front of her was an envelope with her name written neatly on top. She opened it, only to find it was from William. She read the letter 3 times to make sure she wasn't misreading it. *Wow. He wants to meet me for dinner to make up for knocking me over. What a gentleman! And he gave me his phone number!* Buffy smiled happily and picked up the phone. A warm feeling settled over her as she thought about him, but there more she thought about it the more she worried herself. *Should I be feeling this way about a man I just met?* Buffy thought to herself. *What does it matter? I need to have some fun don't I?* With that she dialed the phone number and waited for him to pick up. "Hello?" the British voice from the other line answered. "Hi. It's Buffy"  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a cliffhanger but I wanted to update so just be thankful I did. And Review!!! You know you want to..*raises left eyebrow as if to suggest something.. 


	4. Authors Note

Ok guys. I have a really bad case of writers block. So help? Ideas, feedback, large lump sums of cash. It all helps. I will try to have a chapter up by say, Sunday? But then again, the opening night for my play is this week, so I have some work to do. Toodles! -Andy- 


	5. On time, even early

SYA4 A/N: oh my many gods! Soooo sorry for not updating, but writers block and an actual life have this annoying way of getting in the way. Darn them. Well, what are you waiting for? Read on!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.  
  
"Oh. Buffy. Hi. How have you been? Is your shoulder alright ?"William asked hurriedly, wondering if she was alright. "Oh yeah, it's fine. Listen, I wanted to apologize for this morning. I was sort of, err, out of it.", Buffy stumbled with the words, looking for a good way to explain her situation. "No problem pet. I trust you got my note?" H said in a soothing voice. Buffy felt both calmed and elated by it. "Uh, yeah. You know, you really don't have to do anything. Just walking me to work was enough. It wasn't entirely your fault you know." Buffy replied sheepishly. *Why is this so awkward? I feel like he knows something I don't.* Buffy sighed. "Don't be ridiculous. Hey, listen, I have to go. How about I pick you up at 6 tonight?" Buffy could hear William's smile over the phone. She recited her address to him and said goodbye.  
  
The day went by generally fast from there. Buffy wrapped up the needed files fast, and spent the rest of her time doing research on her accounts. When the time came to go home, she felt herself getting apprehensive about the upcoming date. *Is this even a date? It's a formal apology, right?* Buffy's thoughts looped themselves, swimming mainly around the man she me that morning. *Do all the British people look alike?* Buffy thought, remembering the startling resemblance between her boss and William.  
  
She found her way home fast. Within a few long moments she was through her front door. She sat in a chair leafing through her mail. Time passed quickly, and she soon settled into reading a "fem-mag", as Willow had so correctly categorized them one day. Buffy was startled out of her revere by a knocking on the door.  
  
Shocked back into real life, Buffy stared at the clock on the wall. 5:56! *Holy cow, I'm not ready!!*. "Just a second!", Buffy walked to the door and reached over to open it. "I am so sorry, I was reading and completely forgot you were com-", her breath caught in her throat. The man standing in front of her now held very little resemblance to the William she met that morning. The black slacks where still there, but a long leather duster ad replaced the denim jacked, and the hair was slicked back straight, showing slightly dark roots in the front. The clear blue eyes struck out even more in the sallow lights coming from the hallway. Buffy found something stirring in her that hadn't moved in a long time. Not since Angel. Buffy's eyes almost immediately watered as memories rushed back at her.  
  
William couldn't understand why she looked like her heart had just been wrung out of her body. "Buffy, love, you alright", he asked tentatively. The last thing he wanted to do to this little fragile was hurt her more.  
"Yeah, you just reminded me of someone. But I'm good now," Buffy muttered as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Come in, why don't you?" 


	6. Leather Pants

Ohhh! Left y'all with a cliffy last time, didn't I? Well, as you can see this story is going very slowly, mostly because of lack of motivation/inspiration. Which means you have to review and give me lots of ideas for this story....well, ciao for now and I hope y'all enjoy. (ps: I'm co-writing a ficlet with GinnyJWeasley (Harry Potter!!) that I'm spending a lot of time on so I hope you all go read it and support me. Its called "The World Wags on" and its in her penname, so, yeah) William/Spikes thoughts =italics Buffy's thoughts= *stars* (or maybe they're snowballs?) _*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_Enjoy  
  


* * *

  
William walked in to the apartment and looked around. Contemporarily rustic furniture. Collage diploma over the fireplace of red bricks. And a kitchen filled with fresh, organic vegetables. You'd never be able to tell what kind of person she is by her furniture. A shame really .Bloody waste of money. William thought to himself as he watched the blond pull herself together.  
  
'William, I am sooooo sorry!' she said exasperatedly. 'I started reading and, err, forgot about you.'  
  
'S'all right love. No worries' William answered her, smiling. *He's not acting differently, but, whoa, what's with the wardrobe change? Can't say I mind though...* Buffy smiled as the thought crossed her head. *No, Bad Buffy!!* She mentally slapped her own hands for the thought.  
  
'Well, sit down, and, er, make yourself at home. I should get changed, huh?'  
  
'Just go casual, pet. Not one for formal, myself', William told her cheekily, 'Thought instead of dinner I'd take you somewhere to relax. Looked like you could use it this morning'  
  
Buffy was listening to him through the door to her bedroom, where she was changing. 'Yeah, I had a bad night, but that's all better now'. She walked to her closet and hurriedly picked out her clothes. *Well, he dressed a but more wild tonight, so I can to, right? Not like I'm doing anything wrong by trying to match him, am I*. Buffy reasoned with herself as she slipped on her rarely used black, leather pants and a red strapless shirt under a white, button-up blouse. She opened the door and walked to the living room, where William was examining some pictures with his back to her. She coughed politely, and he slowly turned around.  
  
William's breath caught in his throat. Wow, who would have figured her to own leather. Fits her, though. And its not like I'm complaining. William smiled at her. 'Ready? And by the way, the pants suit you'. He watched her slightly blushing figure grab the same purse she had with her today and slip on some shoes. He extended his arm to her and she took it, so he lead her to his car. 


End file.
